To Fall In Love With a Jedi
by The Serena
Summary: A young Kenobi learns that some committments to the Jedi Order bar him from the simple pleasures in life, that he yearns to experience.
1. They Meet

Navarus: a distant planet of greed, and turmoil. Where the rich steer clear, and the Jedi never find their work done. Navarus looks not unlike Coruscant what with its towering buildings and never ending onslaught of congested traffic. However, Navarus was a calling card for the scum of the galaxy it seemed. The thick bed of grey toxins and pollution nestling itself above the planet's atmosphere was a clear indication that it was likely uncared for.

Where as there's nearly every kind species and origin calling this planet home, crime comes in all shapes and sizes does it not? Our story concentrates on a human being whose smile embodies her carefree spirit to all patrons of Uulu's Eatery. The eatery once priding itself of being completely ran by robots, found it difficult to rid of their one and only human waitress…Sila LeChi.

Sila was of average height standing at 5 feet 5 inches and walked with incomprehensible posture. Her hair was of an ash blonde color riding on light brown and if it wasn't made into a braided design atop her head it was let loose in all it's wavy glory. Her eyes were blue or green depending on the light surrounding her and the angle from which you gazed upon her. Her lips were slightly un proportionate in that her bottom lip was seductively quite fuller then her upper lip. A long face complimented her small downward slanted nose, and when she smiled a set of pearly white teeth always seemed to catch the light in a sparkle.

Customers loved her. A rainy day could be turned upside down simply by a flash of her pearly grin. Even a variety of…Jedi seemed to fall under spell, which is where our story begins.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi sat down to the eatery's "fine" establishment for a much needed break from their current assignment.

"So, tell me Master do all the filth and villainy migrate to this planet or are they all bred into society?" Kenobi said as he took a look around in sheer disgust.

"You act as if we haven't been surrounded by it before, my young padawan." Qui-Gon had said as the young waitress approached them with that trademark grin and the sudden realization she was waiting on Jedi.

Obi-Wan had almost done a double take when his eyes fell upon her. Quickly attempting to hide this, he averted his eyes to his hands, but who after all was the Master here? Qui-Gon had simply raised a single eyebrow before he looked over to the waitress with a polite smile, and made their order.

Sila undoubtedly took one more glimpse of Kenobi before she scurried off to place their order, Kenobi meanwhile fighting to keep his eyes to his hands.

"Care to explain to me what exactly that was?"

Kenobi's head shot upward now to make eye contact with his Master, audibly clearing his throat before speaking.

"Whatever do you mean, Master?"

Qui-Gon lifted his hands up slowly and slightly shook his head from side to side, in response to Kenobi's panicky nature.

"No need to grow into hysterics, my young Padawan. It was just a question, after all. Just remember to be mindful of your thoughts."

Kenobi hadn't spoken much as to not royally embarrass himself, although it wouldn't have been the first time. Sila had returned placing their food and drink before them as she took a very clear look at Kenobi before she opened her mouth to speak.

"You guys are Jedi, aren't you?"

Qui-Gon's mouth had opened but before he was able to vocalize, Kenobi beat him to it as well as adjusting in his seat so that his cloak fell and revealed the light saber at his side.

"Yes…we are. Surprised you've never met one before. Seems to me this planet would be swarming with Jedi by now."

"Well I-" Sila had begun to reply before it was now Qui-Gon's turn to interrupt.

"What my Padawan is trying to say is that, we are pleased to make your acquaintance."

Which more or less meant: You've now met a Jedi now please continue on with your duties. Kenobi had smiled to himself as he gave that small, long braid a toss behind him, settling into his food. Qui-Gon watched Sila walk away, and then turned to Kenobi, his face forming into that of concern, confusion, and surprise.

"Whatever you are thinking…don't." Was all Qui-Gon had said before he began on his own meal. Kenobi paused between bites to attempt yet again to fool his Master.

"Think what, Master?

Qui-Gon had reached for an absent cloth to dab at his whiskered chin before speaking.

"I too was young once, you know? And you must simply come to the realization that your commitment to the order makes you, and her…not possible. It is forbidden, my Padawan."

Kenobi nearly laughed as he took a sip of the blue liquid in front of him. "I do believe I know the code of the Jedi, Master."

Kenobi's blue hues glanced up as he watched Sila pass by. Qui-Gon all the while watched his young apprentice in all his glory with a light smirk on his face.

"I do not doubt that you know the code, I just believe you need much training in practicing it, my very young apprentice."

Kenobi had managed to leave the establishment with out speaking anymore to Sila. That hadn't meant in the least however that she still did not intoxicate his thoughts. Kenobi and Qui-Gon had been sent to Navarus for cleansing purposes. The leaders were hoping that by having the peacemakers of the galaxy guard some of their more prominent establishments it would make people some how re-think their life. Unlikely…but they were running out of options.

Qui-Gon had left Kenobi to guard their speeder (the planet's reputation wasn't very settling to keep things unoccupied that you'd miss if they were gone) as he went into receive their orders. Meanwhile, Sila "just happened to be waltzing by" when she spotted Kenobi, her form sauntering over to his side, and a big grin spread across Kenobi's face upon seeing her.

"Well, look who it is, it's the Jedi. How are we doing, Jedi?" Sila had said as Kenobi politely extended a masculine hand as her own slender one slipped into his.

"I'm not sure we ever introduced one another. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." Sila grinned before she too spoke her name to him for the first time. "Sila LeChi."

The two remained silent for quite some time just staring on at one another until Sila broke the silence with, "I know this may seem utterly forward, but could I see your lightsaber? I've never seen one up close before."

Kenobi smiled lightly as he looked down to the lightsaber at his side. "I would Miss LeChi, but this weapon is meant for defense, not for fun and games. My sincerest apologies." Sila laughed lightly as a hand reached out to run his braid between her middle and fore finger. Kenobi looked nervously from side to side before ever so politely, about as politely as one could manage in the given situation, began to pull away from her.

Noticing this, Sila immediately let go, feeling her face turn about 4 shades of crimson. Kenobi obviously felt awful as he opened his mouth to console her. "I'm sorry I-" Sila didn't want to make the situation any more awkward then it had been as she lifted her finger up to silence him.

"It's alright; I better leave before your Master sees me, and has a heart attack. He doesn't like me much, does he?"

"No, Sila it's not that at all. He just thinks your presence a distraction to me." Sila smiled slyly as a hand raised to run through her strawberry blonde locks. "Well, we certainly don't want that do we, Obi?"

She then walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Kenobi there. Out of sight, out of mind…or so he thought. "Obi?" Kenobi had muttered as her form became nothing but a blur.


	2. The Mystery

That was when his Master returned. "Unless some changes take place at once, this planet is destined for destruction, I assure you." Qui-Gon had said as they both climbed back into the speeder.

As Kenobi climbed into the speeder he couldn't help but chuckle. "Whatever do you mean, Master?" Qui-Gon shook his head almost distraughtly, "Because their leader is an illusive tyrant."

As they both settled into the speeder, Kenobi couldn't help but snicker a bit more.

"What do you mean, Master?

Qui-Gon adjusted himself in his seat slipping either of his hands into the sleeves of his robe as he turned to talk to Kenobi.

"He says how he wishes nothing more then to have this planet rid of its crime, and yet he condones it."

Kenobi lifted a single eyebrow starting to feel as if his questions were running a bit on the repetitive side, but it had seemed his Master was taking more time then necessary to explain the situation.

"How _so_, Master?"

Qui-Gon lifted a hand to gently run it over his beard staring off into space for a moment before slipping his hand back into the sleeves of his robe.

"Directly in front of me, without so much as a glimmer of shame he was playing a game of sabbac and betting humans rather then credits."

"That _does_ seem a little off balance."

Kenobi had said as he started the guidance of the speeder, bringing it into aerial traffic along with the rest of the speeders and transports swooping through the buildings of Navarus.

"I will have to make contact with the Council to see what they would like us to do about this…situation."

Qui-Gon had said before something would take them both off guard. A blood curdling scream near where the two Jedi currently were. One not be powerful in the Force to have sensed that one.

Like a moth to a flame, the Jedi fled to the scene only to find everyone surrounding a Twi'lek's dead body. Both had their light sabers ignited and ready to strike, but it had seemed the assailant had already fled the scene.

Qui-Gon knelt down by the body beginning to run his fingers over various parts looking for any marks that would give them a clue as to how he died. Kenobi meanwhile surveyed his blue hues amongst the crowd seeing if anyone had looked the slightest bit suspicious.

"What happened here? Did anyone see anything?"

Kenobi had said as a Rodian stepped forward nervously blinking its large black orbs as his small mouth formed together to speak.

"He just, fell over."

Kenobi had furrowed his eyebrows not seeming too satisfied with the Rodian's response. Appreciated as it was, this wasn't going to help in the least.

"Any blaster shots? Any explosion, anything? Someone just doesn't keel over."

Qui-Gon had been surveying the Twi'lek's back before he stood up looking confused, bewildered…all in all marveling in the current catastrophe.

"The Rodian is right, padawan. There isn't a single mark on this Twi'lek. No clues as to how he died, nor any sign of a struggle."

Kenobi hadn't believed his ears as he too knelt down to survey the body looking at the Twi'lek's face as he grimaced before speaking.

"And he most certainly didn't die of old age."

Qui-Gon stood a moment obvious thoughts roaring through his skull before finally a long in-take of breath was taken and he had made a final decision.

"We'll take him for an autopsy. If we are to discover whether or not this Twi'lek died of natural causes or someone who may have sabotaged him, only through an autopsy will we know the truth."

Qui-Gon bent down to pick up the Twi'lek by his shoulders as Obi-Wan needn't be told to grab onto the legs.

Later on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood on the other side of a glass plate window peering in on the Twi'lek corpse in front of them as various medical droids took various tests, compiling all their data. Qui-Gon stood, lightly playing with the whiskers on the bottom of his chin, eyes focused and frozen on the corpse as Kenobi had his hands clasped behind his back and kept glancing from the corpse to his Master.

"Master, what if they find nothing? What if this Twi'lek truly died of unknown causes?"

Qui-Gon still looked on at the corpse through the window as he spoke to his padawan.

"These droids have nearly every case of medical mystery stored in their databanks; it'd be highly unlikely they would find absolutely nothing, padawan."

Kenobi had looked on at his Master the whole time he spoke before he too turned now to stare frozen in oblivion at the several droids diligently working to solve the Jedi's Twi'lek mystery.

"I just don't understand how someone could collapse, and suppose these droids do find an answer. What's our next move?"

Qui-Gon laughed lightly as he now turned to his padawan placing a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Patience, my padawan. One must know and embrace the present before leaping into the future."

Soon the small hovering droid would glide itself to the two Jedi as its tiny mechanical arms moved about as it talked.

"It appears his vital organs have decomposed."

Both Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon had to both furrow their eyebrows at the droids response. Qui-Gon had looked from the corpse, and back to the droid now concentrating on one question of a million that were now swarming around in his brain.

"Decomposed? How is that possible? Organs only begin to decompose after death, and even after death they do not start decaying straight away."

Qui-Gon had slipped his hands into either of his sleeves yet again completely baffled at what the little droid had said to him. He was even beginning to doubt the knowledge of these medical droids himself. The droids mechanical arms still moved about as it continued to deliver the data the droids had compiled.

"It appears the organs were poisoned causing them to begin a rapid decay leaving no flesh wound."

Obi-Wan slipped his hands on his hips as the skin between his eyebrows formed into a huge wrinkle, his blue hues staring on at the droid in disbelief in an impatient urgency for answers.

"Poison? But what kind of poison could have caused this?"

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't appear on our records."

The droid had then flew off leaving a dumbfounded Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to dwell in their thoughts, as Obi-Wan crossed his robed arms across his chest. His head lightly shook from side to side as he said:

"I've got a bad feeling about this."


	3. Chemistry

Kenobi stood there for a moment as his eyebrows lightly furrowed. He looked over to Qui-Gon rather matter of factly as he interlaced his fingers behind his back and cleared his throat prior to speaking.

"Master, would you mind terribly if I were to step outside for a bit of fresh air?

Qui-Gon was currently staring on at the corpse continuing to stroke his ash blonde whiskers nesting on his chin. His hand idly lifted to wave Kenobi off.

"Yes, by all means go ahead."

As Kenobi had turned his back to leave, Qui-Gon's gaze shifted. His head remained turned towards the plate glass window, but those eyes had idly narrowed in concentration of his young apprentice.

Kenobi calmly exited the building his hands still resting interlaced behind his back as he quietly rounded the corner. The shadows served as a guise for his stealthy movements towards the dark figure currently crouched between two storage crates and a nearby wall. A smile crept across Kenobi's lips knowing full well who this figure had been.

"You must have a keen interest in me indeed to have been following me for this long."

Sila nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing the voice as she leapt to her feet. She turned around, and placed a hand atop her chest followed by such a copious amount of laughter that Kenobi couldn't help but grin.

"For the love of the Force, you startled me!"

Kenobi being the gentle soul that he is placed both his palms together and lightly bowed his head in response to her bout of surprise.

"My apologies, Miss LeChi. That was most certainly not my intention."

A grin, yet again spread across Kenobi's face. A grin that would not fade for the entire conversation that the two were about to get into. It seemed he just couldn't help it.

Sila took some time to catch her breath, batting a few strands of her light brown hair behind her. She wasn't sure what it had been about Kenobi that caused a stir within her. Had it been because he was a Jedi? Had it been those striking blue eyes that seemed to pierce your very inner being? Had it been his polite but somehow stern attitude? She wasn't sure really, but all she was sure of was that upon the first moment she laid eyes on him…she had fallen for him. She then cleared her throat to speak.

"How did you know I was here?"

Kenobi placed his hands behind his back with yet another warm smile. Kenobi had sensed her presence near them ever since they had left the eatery, but was waiting for the right moment to approach her. Particularly a moment that he could pry himself away from the Master clutches of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"The Force allows Jedi to see many things."

Sila cocked an eyebrow rather mischievously while her hands found their way to her hips.

"Everything?"

Kenobi left out a brief chuckle at Sila's obvious twisting of his words. Whether she was doing this to be cute, or whether she was doing this in complete seriousness he couldn't be certain…but he'd take the hunch that she was merely joking, and so he would give chase.

"Anything that is _worth_ seeing anyway, but more importantly I wonder how _you_ knew where _I_ was?"

Sila crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin with pride.

"One needn't be familiar with the Force when you possess female intuition."

Kenobi's eyebrows lifted as one hand rose to idly scratch the back of his head.

"Female intuition, hm? Is this some new form of dark arts?"

Sila's mouth fell agape at hearing him insinuate that females were dark in nature. At least that's what she was assuming anyway, and whereas assumptions are deadly…Sila couldn't help but continue this witty banter of cat and mouse.

"No, it's neither dark nor light but one should most certainly be cautious."

Kenobi let out another brief chuckle as his hands lightly rose, palms facing her in what seemed like mock defense.

"I have been duly warned."

Sila's and Obi-Wans eyes locked for a moment just then. Both did not speak, did not blink, both even forgot to breathe within this moment. Sila's lips soon parted to speak, but before she even had a chance to utter the first syllable Obi-Wan's voice interrupted her.

"I should be getting back, Miss LeChi. I told my Master that I was only leaving for a bit of fresh air, not that I was planning on being captivated by a beautiful woman."

Sila smiled sheepishly as she extended a hand out to run her finger lightly over Obi-Wan's cheek.

"You can call me Sila, Obi-Wan. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Kenobi almost blushed after that comment as those blue orbs cascaded to the floor beneath him. He delicately extended his right hand to grasp hers, turning it so that her knuckles were skyward. His lips lowered to graze the bit of flesh between her middle and index knuckle before his eyes gazed up at her, taking in her reaction…analyzing it.

Sila appeared embarrassed, surprised, thrilled at Obi-Wan's current display before he let go of her hand and took a step back.

"I bid you good day…Sila."

As Kenobi turned to leave, Sila spoke to his back seeming to always have the last word in their conversations.

"We will meet again, Obi…I assure you."

Obi-Wan just smiled to himself as he walked back into the building not turning around to respond to her comment…having not felt the need to, really. He knew she was relentless, which should have set off an alarm in his head, but presumably hadn't.

Qui-Gon's gaze immediately turned to look on at his padawan strutting into the building significantly later than expected.

"There you are. I was about ready to send a search party out for you, padawan."

Obi-Wan smiled to his old Master as his hands slipped into either of his sleeves, his head lightly bowing.

"Sorry, Master I seemed to have gotten lost in my thoughts. Those hundreds of speeders hustling through the skyline of Coruscant can be quite intoxicating at times."

Qui-Gon just cocked an eyebrow at his padawan's quick witted response. It was apparent he had something that needed to be said but for some reason he was waiting. Perhaps, there were more important things to take care of first.

"Hm, well I've made contact with the Council…we are to meet with them in several moments to discuss this...Twi'lek situation. Are you prepared for that?"

The skin between Kenobi's eyebrows wrinkled in response to his Master's question, a little confused as to whether that had a hidden meaning.

"Why, of course I am, Master."

"Good."

A few moments later…

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found a quiet room within the medical building providing enough privacy for them to have their remote meeting with the Jedi Council. Qui-Gon had situated the small device on the table across from them both and a small holographic image was showing various members of the Jedi Council in an illuminated light blue hue.

Master Mace Windu looked thoughtful as his form was slightly towards the edge of his seat fingertips pressing against one another as his forearms rested on both of his knees.

"You must indeed stay on Navarus, Master Jinn. This seems to be quite a delicate matter, and must be taken care of as quickly as possible."

The smallest, but most powerful Jedi, Master Yoda spoke last, his long green ears lightly bobbing as he spoke.

"Research this, you must. If a newly discovered poison this is, a great threat it may be."

Windu had settled back into his seat nodding once in argreement, turning from Yoda to once more face Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"So, it's settled then. You and your padawan shall stay on Navarus until this matter is resolved. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon nodded in response as his hand rose to shut off the hologram.

"We shall do as you ask, Master. And may the Force be with you as well."

As the Jedi Council had disappeared from their viewing, Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, this should be about as easy as shaving a Wookiee."


	4. Pieces Fall

Somewhere outside of the building the two Jedi had been nestled, a dark figure eked its way around the corners of the dank city. Draped in fur, the figure's head and face had been disguised by a fur lined hood. He seemed determined to avoid gaining closure to any who passed him…his form soon boarding a rather large oval shape ship.

Elsewhere in the vast galaxy…

Decaju: a desolate system with tan mountains the size of skyscrapers. The wind never ceased its motion constantly causing the small amounts of dirt to find new places upon the ground. The air smelled pungent like bantha fodder, and rotting corpses. Night didn't exist in this remote planet. The only salvation to darkness lied in the underground caves where many of the living inhabitants called home. Entry into the wrong cave may have brought you face to face with a Nncluean, a vicious scavenger breed that greed had long since corrupted.

An oval shaped ship landed just outside the most massive mountain in the area. As the dark form's massive clawed feet pounded their way down the ramp, his foggy white eyes slowly panned his surroundings before a series of sounds that no human ear could even begin to decipher escaped his fanged mouth. His name was Pharok, the commander of the Nnculeans, if you would. Three other Nnucleans would rush their way out of the ship, carrying metal crates in their clawed grasps.

These creatures stood at a standard height, but would tower over most species. Their skin was a light grey color with purple and blue discolorations all over any exposed skin. Various yellow horns protruded from their face including one directly from their chin, and several from their cheeks. When they opened their mouths nothing but a dozen pointy, yellow teeth could be seen, as well as a forked tongue that was hidden far back in their throats. Much of their chest was exposed save for what was covered by the fur cloaks that draped over one of their shoulders, one of their arms, and part of their chest. Their bottom halves were covered by a fur loin cloth that stopped mid-thigh. Part of their thigh was exposed before a metal shin guard that looked tribal in nature covered their knee all the way down to their ankle, their clawed feet remaining bare. Their right wrists harbored a blaster gauntlet, and where as their hands were all clawed, when Pharok lifted a single finger to the rest of them, it was quite apparent the Nnucleans kept one claw longer then all the others.

Pharok led the troupe down into the cave at the base of the mountain, piles of outright junk were scattered everywhere. Various objects like food utensils, power converters, comm links, children's toys, and clothing, everything you could possibly imagine. Hundreds of Nnucleans were spread throughout the cave sorting out the various piles. Some were letting out various noises of obvious offense as they shoved and grabbed at each other's items.

As Pharok passed them he let out a monstrous roar that echoed though the cave walls and caused all of them to pause in what seemed to be fear. There was no mistaking that Pharok was in control. The three Nnucleans with the crates began to empty them onto chosen piles as Pharok moved to an electronic device situated in the middle of the cave. After a few buttons were pressed it caused a hologram of various systems to appear above them all in the cave.

Pharok made the contraption concentrate on only one of the systems as the planet idly rotated above them. Information began scrolling in the species language as they all began to raise various items in the air and leave out blood curdling noises that would make anyone cringe.

Pharok tilted his head back and left out the same sound, clenching his fists together, his body bent backwards.

Meanwhile back on Navarus…

Sila sat solitary at the one and only table in her humble abode amid one of the many tall buildings that made up the landscapes of the corrupt planet. She sat at this table, the square flat piece of plastic empty, having been previously littered with essential nutrients. She sat back in her chair now, one arm folded across her mid-section as the other elbow rested atop her hand. She idly turned a small cup of blue liquid around in her hand.

Her eyes were fixed on a chosen spot on the floor, thoughts consuming her head. Many male species had fallen for her in the past, and Obi-Wan Kenobi may have been the first that she was genuinely falling for herself. She idly adjusted in her seat letting out an exasperated sigh. Still, something didn't feel right. Maybe she shouldn't continue this romantic escapade, maybe she shouldn't have ever started. No matter what the case, however she knew she wouldn't stop, she couldn't. Besides, she was entirely too stubborn for her own good.

She leaned forward placing the cup on the table top as she moved over to a metal cabinet. As she pulled open the doors, dozens of various differently shaped and sized containers littered the shelves, along with every container housing a different color liquid. Sila's fingers ran across the labels of each container accidentally knocking one of them over as the bottle crashed to the ground breaking into several pieces. Sila's feet quickly backed up to avoid getting the liquid on her shoes as if it were some predatory acid. The reason for her sudden eagerness to get out of the way would soon be apparent.

The liquid that littered the floor would soon start to crackle, not dissolve or perish away mind you, but crack. Sila sighed as she idly brushed the broken container away with her foot. She then reached out for a separate container, the one she had originally opened the cabinet for. On the bottle, written in some form of symbolic language was the word: avabush. Sila clenched the container tightly as she closed the cabinet door. Sila reached for her pink colored apron that she wore to work, and slipped the container into the front pocket as she exited her house.

At Uulu's Eatery, Sila fixed the few items that were scattered on her serving tray in such a matter that they wouldn't slide off of it when she hoisted it on her shoulder. As her form carried the tray out into the main dining hall hazel eyes immediately fell on the form of a rather large green creature taking up four chairs to cover his extra wide load. His hands were the size of saucers, and his head was shaped like a mushroom extending several feet in the air. His eyes were small and beady, and his mouth had a constant build up of crust at the corners, as well as extra bats of drool at the surrounding of his lips.

Sila immediately rolled her eyes as she delivered the food to the appropriate customers and removed a small device from her front pocket walking over to the ghastly creature.

"Hello again, Berg. I'm assuming the usual as every other day you slime your way in here?"

The ghastly fellow's amount of drool gained intensity as Sila stood over him his body seeming to jar from left to right slowly as if he were trying to dance in his seat. Sila simply cocked an eyebrow at this as she pressed a few things on the device in front of her with a nod.

"Alright then. That'll be ready for you in a few moments."

Sila turned her back and started walking back towards the make-shift kitchen of sorts when she felt the sudden slimy impact on her rear end, eyes widening in what appeared to be immense anger and annoyance as her head turned to look down behind her. There was a thin, long, pink substance currently stuck to her as her eyes slowly followed the trail that lead to the source of the problem. Who else could it have been really? Berg's hand idly rose to give her a wave as the pink substance was his slimy tongue. He sucked in suddenly the tongue detaching from her bum and snapping back into his mouth with a gurgling sound.

Sila just grimaced raising a hand in the air getting ready to show her distaste for his actions but, she then had a better idea. Her form moved quickly into the kitchen pacing back and forth waiting for Berg's dish to be completed. Once it was done her hands immediately reached out for it and turned her back to the cook so he couldn't see what she was up to. Into her front pocket her hands delved grabbing the small container of avabush. She sprinkled a little of the spice into the food grabbing a utensil to mix it in.

She walked back out into the dining hall plastering the best smile as she could possibly muster as she set the ghastly fellow's food down in front of him. As to not seem so obvious Sila moved over to the bar top to idly pretend she was cleaning it off keeping a keen eye on the green guy behind her as he started to slurp up his food. A small grin spread across Sila's lips as she turned around waltzing back over to his table.

"So, how's your food Berg?"

"Absolutely horrible. In fact, I don't even come here for the food."

"Oh, really? What do you come here for, then?"

"To give you a hard time."

The surrounding patrons slowly gained interest in this obvious odd conversation Sila and Berg were having. Berg was seemingly spilling ALL the goods and not having a clue that he was doing it. He continued to shove the slop into his trap as he answered all of her questions with no hesitation.

"You do this sort of thing to a lot of girls?"

"Quite honestly, I prefer the company of the male species but the gals give more of a reaction."

Those surrounding them suddenly burst into various types of laughter. Some wheezed while they laughed, some laughed so loud it could hurt your ear drums and others laughed silently until tears formed in their eyes.

"I am quite certain you'll get plenty of reactions from everyone here the next time you decide to visit, Berg."

Berg suddenly stopped eating, his eyes slowly getting heavy as his body wavered lightly back and forth in his chair.

"I feel so…sleepy."

Berg stifled a yawn before his body wavered one final time and fell forward in a slump, his head squishing into what was left of his meal. A smile crept across Sila's lips as she looked around at the customers with a light shrug. The customers hadn't thought much of this, Berg had always been the odd guest and today hadn't been any different.

Sila left the cleaning up and tossing out of Berg to the droids as her form headed to the backroom away from prying eyes. Her hand reached into her front pocket to gaze down at the spice bottle and smiled. If this had proven anything it was most certainly that no one should mess with Sila LeChi, unless of course they thrive on humiliation.


End file.
